


So?

by evywithay



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, berena - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8042818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evywithay/pseuds/evywithay
Summary: "So?" Is Bernie's question after her first night together with Serena. Some mentions of sex, mostly nice, maybe angsty but not really, written to give hope after the trailer and slightly inspired by Catherine calling herself old...constantly! ((She's not, she's perf))





	So?

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of sex (so don't continue if that's not your thing) but it's mostly non sex sweetness, I promise! Also, how is everyone after that trailer? Still breathing?

"So?"

"What?"

  
There was a silence. The room was dark but for the bright moonlight seeping through the open curtains. Bernie Wolfe turned onto her side, watching the woman next to her. Her eyes looked first to where the silver moonlight hit, bare arms, shallow breathing chest barely covered by the bed sheet. She couldn't help but smile to herself, she physically couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face at the sight of Serena Campbell lying next to her on her bed.

  
"What are you smiling for?"   
Bernie breathed out a laugh, burying her head into the side of Serena's pillow. Serena laughed herself and turned her head, catching blonde curls beneath her lips.

  
When Bernie looked up again Serena had turned on to her side too and was just staring.

  
"What?" The question came out a whisper, their faces so close together.  
"I think...you're amazing." Serena said.

  
Two fingers caught her chin and her lips were covered by Bernie's. They kissed softly, gently, slowly. The earlier passion they had had earlier had faded and instead they were left with a soft overwhelming love and the urge to just be together. They pulled apart, Bernie's thumb stroking along Serena's jawline.

  
"I didn't think we'd get here." She said, almost sadly, her eyes moving away from Serena's and looking instead to her own thumb moving rhythmically over the woman's skin.  
"Me either."  
She found Serena's eyes again.  
"Was it worth it?" She asked.

  
Serena caught the fingers that were caressing her cheek in her hand. She brought the delicate hand to her lips and place a gentle kiss on to the palm before lacing their fingers together.   
"Of course it was." She said.  
"But everything that went on..."  
"Is in the past darling."

  
Bernie nodded, she shuffled closer to Serena so that their fronts were almost touching. The pain to unclasp their hands was worth it as arms were wrapped around bodies, holding each other together. Contact was resumed.   
"I like it when you call me darling." Bernie mumbled.  
"I like calling you darling." Serena told her.

  
She gave a low throaty laugh.  
There was another silence in which they just lay together, occasionally catching each other's lips, eyes fluttering closed as they lazily kissed, nowhere to be, nowhere they'd rather be. The moonlight was shifting. Serena could see every detail on Bernie's face as the woman lay still, eyes closed. She watched her for a long time wondering how they had been so lucky to get to this point. Lying in bed together, without a care in the world, or at least a care that could wait until the morning. She felt her own involuntary smile appear on her face as she looked to the woman she held in her arms.

  
"So?"  
Bernie returned her smile as she opened her eyes.  
"I thought you were asleep." Serena said.  
Bernie shook her head.  
"I just enjoy the feel of you staring at me...like I'm some sort of painting, or a particularly interesting spleen x-ray."  
Serena laughed.  
"You're much prettier than a spleen." She said.  
"Thank you."

  
They positively beamed at each other. They were like teenagers again. They had that new love glow.

  
"So?" Bernie said again.  
"So what?"

  
She gave Serena a quick peck before moving out of her grip and returning to her back. She smiled at Serena's disappointed pout, their hands found each other quickly so that they wouldn't have to be apart.

  
"How was it?" She said, dropping her head to the side so she could see Serena.

  
She couldn't see the woman blush in the dark though and Serena was glad of it.

  
"How was what?"  
"You know what." Bernie laughed, squeezing her hand. "I mean, I could guess, by the sound you were making I would say..."  
"Bernie!"

  
Bernie cackled and pull on Serena's hand hard so she had to turn onto her front. Bernie shuffled so she was looking up at the woman who was propped up on her elbows on her front.

  
"It was different." Serena said.  
"How so?" Bernie asked.  
"I just..." Serena didn't know what she wanted to say, didn't know how to put into words her evening spent with Bernie. "I really like you Bernie."

  
Bernie gave her a smile so sweet that she thought she would melt. She seemed to think for a moment.

  
"So I was good then?" She said.

  
Serena groaned, clutching the sheet back up to her bare chest and returning to her previous side of the bed. Bernie laughed though staying where she was, keeping her eyes on Serena.

  
"I felt vaguely sick." The brunette admitted after a while.   
Bernie blinked.  
"Sexy..."  
Serena smirked up at the ceiling.  
"Nerves." She said.  
"You were nervous?" Bernie asked, her voice betraying a hint of upset.

  
Serena looked to the woman who seemed so far away in the darkness of the room. She felt for her, her hand moving over the mattress.  
"Come here." She said.

  
Bernie did as she was told, settling herself into Serena's side, intertwining their legs, an arm coming to rest across a soft stomach. Serena wrapped her arms around her, holding her closer than ever.

  
"I didn't want you to be nervous." Bernie mumbled.  
"It wasn't you." Serena told her. "But just like I said, I really like you, and I wanted it to be perfect...I wanted to be perfect."  
"What do you mean?" Bernie asked, setting Serena's butterflies off again as she absent-mindedly drew circles over the skin of Serena's stomach with her fingertips.   
"You're so..." She struggled to find the words. "Beautiful...and I'm so..."  
"What?" The strokes stopped and Bernie propped herself up as much as she could against Serena to look at her.  
"You could have anyone you wanted." Serena shrugged slightly, looking away from the woman beside her and back to the ceiling.  
"Serena." Bernie said, slightly on the loud side but she didn't care. "You are beautiful, you are kind, you are brilliant, tonight was perfect because I was with you."  
Serena looked back to her and their eyes connected again.  
"Really?"  
Bernie nodded.  
"Really."  
"It felt pretty good." Serena said, a small smile forming.  
Bernie smirked herself.  
"I thought so."  
She moved forward to kiss her, fingering the top of the sheet that lay across Serena.  
"What are you doing?"  
"This sheet has no business being here."  
Serena laughed but blocked Bernie from moving the cover.  
"It's not dark enough."

  
Bernie moved away so she could look at Serena's face properly, their eyes had adjusted to the dark enough so that they could see each other.   
"You don't want me to see you?" She asked, confused as hell, a horrible feeling in her stomach.  
"Of course I do I just..."

  
Bernie moved away fully, pulling herself out of Serena's arms, Serena frowned and propped herself up on to her elbows.

  
"What are you doing?" She asked.  
"I meant what I said Serena."  
"What?"  
"You're beautiful."

  
Serena rolled her eyes and tried to laugh it off. It finally hit Bernie then. Serena didn't believe a word she was saying.

  
"I'm old." The woman said.  
"So am I." Bernie told her.  
"But you're you."  
Bernie couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
"Stop building me up!" She cried. "Don't put me up on a bloody pedestal."

  
Serena flopped back down so she could stare up at the ceiling again. Bernie sighed. She lay back down next to Serena, hovering over her slightly.

  
"Kiss me." She whispered.

  
Serena looked to her for a second before doing as requested. The kiss was slow like before but it had a kind of passion that felt much like their first kiss. The kiss was long and deep and Bernie soon found herself straddling Serena underneath the damn sheet. They pulled away to catch their breath and Bernie felt suddenly light and heavy at the same time. She realised what she truly felt for Serena and she had to get it out, she wanted to. It felt more important than ever right now.

  
"I love you Serena."

  
She felt the woman's chest rise and fall underneath her but Serena didn't say anything, she carried on.

  
"I love your mind, your talent, your feelings for me, your body."

  
Serena still didn't say anything so Bernie sat up slightly, taking her arms away from where they had been acting as supports for her weight over Serena. She looked down at Serena's stomach, smooth and pale and perfect and placed her hands either side of her belly button. She moved her hands slowly upwards, watching as Serena watched her carefully. She bent over, not being able to resist the woman's exposed neck as her warm hands moved up her body. She kissed the skin around the base of her neck as her hands made it finally to Serena's breasts. She pulled away to focus on her new lovers face as her hands cupped the soft breasts, not being able to resist moving her thumbs over the hard nipples.

  
"I'm looking at you Serena." She said.  
Serena's eyes opened and looked into Bernie's own.  
"Am I good enough for you Bernie?" She asked, speaking with grit. "Tell me honestly."

  
Bernie's hands stopped, she completely stopped in her tracks, tears sprung to her eyes as her heart broke just a little. She leant over and dropped a kiss to onto each breast, slow and with so much love.

  
"It breaks my heart that you don't think you're good enough for me, you're more than enough, you're more than I deserve." She said.

  
Serena reached up and took Bernie's face between her hands, pulling their lips together in a kiss that said so much that she couldn't, except one thing, she was sure she could manage three little words. It had been a long time coming after all.

  
"I love you."

  
"Bernie smiled and they kissed again.

  
"Finally." She said. "I was beginning to worry."

  
Serena laughed.

  
"Shut up and kiss me again."

 

 


End file.
